


启蒙

by VelvetCaliban



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCaliban/pseuds/VelvetCaliban
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	启蒙

电次不很明白早川秋。起初他们是见面就要踢裆的关系，后来秋渐渐变成饲主，再后来像操心过份的监护人，最后是什么就没法说清了。电次活在世上弄不明白的事情太多，无法悲伤之类的大事他去问玛奇玛小姐，而苹果皮、橘子皮和疮痂难道不可以吃吗这种零星念头则拿来烦秋。答案分别是：能吃、勉强能吃、你至今为止究竟过着什么生活，电次把最后一个答案理解为不能。他觉得好浪费，毕竟秋总是受很多伤，吃掉有什么要紧，所以他还是啃了口秋小臂上结的痂，结果被拧了耳朵。

早川秋抹了抹小臂上的牙印，很嫌弃地勒令他别乱咬。电次明明已经十六岁却仍旧口唇期未过，痴迷于一切能够放进嘴里吞咽咀嚼的东西，根本不知道饱。看在秋喂给他的东西都很美味的份上，电次没有再啃过他的疮痂。秋养着电次就好像养了条狗，除去很少掉毛和什么都能吃之外其余都差不离，电次身上具有一种非人性，并非残酷或冷血，只表示他懵懂、自由且百无禁忌。小孩子都是陶泥，很容易就形变，没人来塑造的小孩只好自我完成。电次是电次自我完成的结果，倘若结果很怪异，那也不全是他的错。

定义早川秋并不很紧急，于是电次干脆把这点疑惑暂时忘掉了，努力工作、和玛奇玛小姐做羞羞的事情比较要紧。但是他的生活里总有一两个偶然会把谜题的泡泡吹大，这些事起初好像都很无害，譬如偶然被生下来、偶然收养无家可归的恶魔、偶然对它透露了自己的梦想。看似无害的小事堆积起来，结果让他在僵尸堆里挂掉，醒来以后身体就能长出电锯了。这一回电次偶然用古怪的姿势在客厅睡着，屁股滑下沙发，头歪向扶手边上，而秋偶然在此时买了冰淇淋回家。他见电次睡死便没有开灯，只去阳台点了烟抽。烟快要抽完电次仍毫无动静，于是秋走近，伸出手去打算叫他起来吃点东西，掌心贴上电次的发旋。头发枯枯的，没有看起来那么软和好摸，触感像蓬松芜杂的植物。然后电次醒了。

电次维持着怪诞姿势睡眼惺忪地打呵欠，秋手还埋在他的发旋里，似乎正看着电次又似乎意不在此。电次刚醒来就饿了，偏偏还闻到冰淇淋，于是就着起床气迷迷糊糊偏过头，啊呜一口咬住秋的食指。因为睡得太过扭曲，动作大了脖子就咔吧一声响。秋赶紧抽开手，免得给他没轻没重啃到受伤，血还会被喝掉。电次的唾液被带出来，细细地吊在嘴角上。

“还有烟味，”电次舔舔上唇呸了一口，“好难吃。”

秋睨电次一眼，都懒得说他，直接吸了烟吐出来，故意没过肺，于是雾气腾腾往电次跟前窜害他开始咳嗽。秋的神情影影绰绰掩于幕后，只嘴唇、下颌和耳垂清晰莫名。

“冰淇淋在冰柜里，要吃就和帕瓦分。”秋把烟捻熄，它变成烟尸坠入灰烬里。

那景象具有奇异的引力，电次没明白他为什么会将眉眼模糊的秋记得如此牢固，牢记不甚清晰的东西似乎是悖理的。这就有些复杂了，电次虽然会好奇却不爱思考复杂的事，他只是开始刻意观察秋，并且后知后觉发现秋很好看。他记起姬野前辈说喜欢秋，狐狸也曾经中意秋，全是脸漂亮的缘故，生下来就是帅哥真好啊。如果秋抓到他在盯着，电次就扮鬼脸，或者继续堂而皇之地看回去，最后演变成瞪眼比赛，并以秋放弃跟他较真告终。这种时候总是更流氓的那个会赢，和踢蛋比赛、撒尿比赛都有点像。电次已经和秋玩过前者了，只是小时候没有机会和别人比谁尿得远，所以有点憧憬。秋可不可能愿意陪他？

可是在电次来得及提议之前秋丢了一只手。趁火打劫很不好，而且电次还忙着照顾帕瓦，没有空去招惹秋。他们三个挤一间房，帕瓦睡中间，电次从左边搂着她的后脑勺，秋从右边安静地看顾他们两个，电次几乎没见过秋真正睡着的样子。那阵子帕瓦经常半夜哭着醒来，哼哼唧唧的，他们俩只能嘘，嘘地压低声音哄她，有一次电次发现对面的秋不见了。

电次安抚她到睡着，起床找秋，看见他站在窗口吹风，手里没拿烟，头发也没束，让电次觉得好像缺了点什么。他比以前显得疲倦，也轻飘了一些，如同在失去左臂的同时也失去了部分重力，空空落落的袖管子有点扎眼。电次视线上移，看见他下半张脸。嘴唇、下颌和耳垂。空气逐渐变得紧绷，电次想到秋用来绑头发的橡皮筋，他拿来玩过，弹在手心会痛。

秋背对他叹口气，说：“你站在那里盯着我做什么？”

电次呛他：“我才不会盯着臭男人看咧。”

“你再不回去，帕瓦就又要醒了。”隔了一会儿秋补充，“我也会回去的。”

电次感到自己被看透了，却不知道这种感受从何而来。隐形的橡皮筋越拉越长。

后来电次睡着，梦见很熟悉的嘴唇、下颌和耳垂，耳垂上打了耳洞，穿黑色耳钉，可他想破了脑子也没认出是谁。电次隔着虚幻的帘幕伸出手，遮住了对方的眼睛。一层并非实在，一层梦中的肉身，却都有短暂致盲的效力。他咬到了温温的、有烟味的东西，皮筋绷断了。

奇怪的是第二天早上内裤里又湿又黏，电次洗掉了它。这经验很琐碎，也并非头一回，但电次隐隐感到错位，所以总记着。出于某些连他自己也没弄明白的理由，电次觉得这件事不该问玛奇玛小姐，更不该去问秋。有人曾经忠告他要笨一点。

早川秋确实信守那天夜里的承诺，他说他会回去的，结果即使只剩下半张脸孔脑子里全是浆糊他也真的回来了，可是电次记那半张脸记得太过清楚，他宁可自己没有记得那么清楚。他叫了很多次秋的名字，秋就是不应，害他杀了他还掉了眼泪。玛奇玛小姐告诉电次的事情被秋证实，但电次一点儿也不高兴，他很难受，无敌难受，狗屎难受，吃了半支冰淇淋都给呕了出来。脏死了，他简直能幻听到秋教训他的声音。

他以前从来不吐吃下去的东西的。早川秋应该要赔他冰淇淋。

好在玛奇玛小姐来拯救他了，玛奇玛小姐又可爱又漂亮，给他摸过胸部，还是间接接吻的对象。电次喜欢玛奇玛小姐，所以决定跟她走。玛奇玛小姐养了很多狗，她的家好像天国噢，电次躺在地板上和它们窝到一块儿，觉得终于得救了。他想做玛奇玛小姐的狗。

电次在狗狗堆里从下向上看，发现透明的茶几上倒扣着一个相框，在他的位置正好能看见照片里是色色的女人塑像。玛奇玛小姐也喜欢色色的东西吗？还有，玛奇玛小姐喜欢女孩子吗？可是玛奇玛小姐说过喜欢他这样的。电次知道未经允许偷看玛奇玛小姐的东西很不好，要听话才行，但他的眼神已经被发现了。玛奇玛小姐好像没有不愉快，即使她不愉快电次也没瞧出一星半点的痕迹来。

她说：“看到了？”电次点点头。玛奇玛小姐一直在微笑。她把照片抽出来推到电次眼前，电次凝视塑像，它在暗色背景衬托下发光，仿佛活了起来，拥有了真实的肌肤和神经，然后她迈步，头颅向右微偏，虚无的眼眶逐渐放大，犹如海上漩涡，使电次动弹不得。

电次想起了一个人，直觉他和她相似，却依旧非常困惑，为什么看着照片会想到秋呢？他们明明不像，真难懂。秋身上没有她这种圆圆的、好看的线条，秋硬邦邦的，电次啃过几口所以知道。秋怀里也硬邦邦的，那次秋在大家面前护着他的时候他就发现了。还有，秋的眼眶从来不是她那样空空如也的。秋和她都丢掉了手臂，但那并非最关键的共通之处……慢慢地，电次感到热，是那种有点糟糕的热。他鬼使神差想起自己洗内裤的事。电次看她（他？）看得过久了，久到越过了某个危险的阈值。

在不同的观客眼中，她和不同的人有着血缘。电次望着她，也望见早川秋，终于发现秋和她具备一样的魔力。

电次不再知道自己应该感觉到什么了，他应该有所感觉吗？有所感觉是正确的吗？玛奇玛小姐会允许他感觉吗？

玛奇玛小姐对他耳语：“我来告诉你一件事吧，雕塑是支配和统治的艺术。它是现象的外观，从开始就没有自由，也不真正是它自己。它被囚困、被塑造、双肘断裂、双眼全盲……变成清澈、坚固而完美的秩序。”

啊，原来如此。对玛奇玛小姐来说，手臂是否完好无损、雕塑是男人还是女人的样子都无所谓。顿号与句号变作意义匮乏的鼓点敲击耳膜，而裸身塑像则化为某种电次拒绝理解的残酷象征。但是秋还困在里面。琥珀内部的昆虫。

电次觉得自己正逐渐陷入稠密流沙，视野边缘浮现出无臂的幻影来，一旦望过去幻影就消失了，但即使如此他也知道他就在那里。早川秋是天大的偶然，天大的偶然带来天大的麻烦天大的灾难。它变成她变成他，犹如梦像烙在视网膜上，其缺位造成三级烧伤。

从前为了保证电次服服帖帖，债主们常常拿道上的故事恐吓他。他那时候明明很听话，可见越乖越是活该倒霉。其中电次记得最清楚的一则是有个还不上钱的人被绑在漆黑房间里，他们划破他的手腕，然后拧开水龙头，说听见了吗？血会一直流到你死掉为止。那道伤痕并不致命，可第二天听着滴滴答答水声的人却真的死了。电次从没有信过这个故事，但梦幻的杀伤远超他所料所知，掺杂了事实的梦幻还要更凶恶，知道本身就是件恐怖的事。他应该笨一点的，有人忠告过他的。

电锯人胸腔里有地狱的引擎，不害怕断肢或受创，死再多次都能治好，但在这么久以后他突然学到了真正的死亡是什么样。是从早川秋那儿学到的。早川秋还教了另一件事……他无意之间教给电次太多东西了。这很糟糕，电次应该立刻刹住不要看不要听不要闻不要想，即使玛奇玛小姐生气也没有办法。然而在所有器官里，性器官永远最诚实。

电次勃起了。


End file.
